


The Fake Detective and the False Pianist

by VeosG17



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeosG17/pseuds/VeosG17
Summary: Shuichi wakes from the V3 simulation and finds that some truths really are best buried. Can he move forward after finding out that the girl who gave him courage was the one who drove him to participate in the killing game?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Where truths and lies begin

**So I decided to write this. It's been a while since I've done any writing. There's not really much of a reason why I wrote this, I just read some other fics and got a bit inspired.**

**And for those of you who might be wondering about my other fic 'The unlucky luckster' - it's not dead. I've actually had a pretty much completed chapter written for a while now, I just lacked motivation to finish it off and post it. Hopefully just getting back into some writing with stuff like this will help to motivate me. I'm sorry it's taking so long for those who are waiting and I thank you for your patience and support I still receive all this time after last updating. It honestly keeps the story alive in my mind when I'm getting those daily reminders.**

**Anyway here's this in the meantime. Enjoy!**

* * *

 

"Got your hat! You make it too easy - it's like you're asking me to take it." The 14 year-old middle schooler mocked, waiving the black cap tauntingly in the air.

The boy's eyes widened as he attempted to cover his face with one hand and reach out to the girl with the other. "A-ah! No, please, give it back!" She watched him pathetically collapse in on himself over something she felt was so trivial.

"Hmm..." She pondered his request for a few seconds before a sadistic glint filled her eyes.

"Beg." She looked down on him as if he were an animal. A slight smile tugged at her lips as she saw the boy get down on his knees. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Your hair is sticking up there. Let me get that for you." She rose her foot and pressed his head down until his forehead hit the ground. She couldn't see from where she was, but it was obvious from the boy's trembling that he was on the verge of tears.

"P-please, give me my hat back. I..."

She sighed.

"Louder. I can't hear you from here." The boy let out a muffled sound akin to a sob as he took in a deep breath.

"I-I need my hat. Please. I'm begging you." She was baffled as usual that they boy treated his hat as something as important as oxygen. That it was imperative for his survival. It was entertaining - and she was in need for some entertainment.

She removed her foot from the boy's head, prompting him to once again look up at her pleadingly. He had no pride. While watching him act so pathetic was cathartic for her on one level, on another it annoyed her to no end. He would throw his pride away for a stupid little hat.

She flippantly threw his hat onto the ground next to him, turning on her heel and walking off toward the school gate without another word.

One of her classmates ran up to her, waving her down to get her attention.

"Hey! A bunch of us are gonna go get something to eat - maybe do a little karaoke. Sounds fun, huh? You in?"

She took a breath and tried to give a sincerely apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't today. Maybe next time."

"But you promise 'next time' every time." The dejected girl sighed.

"I know." She swallowed the words that she wanted to say and walked off towards her home.

She stopped at her front door, reluctant to enter. She knew however, that the longer it took for her to enter, the worse the situation she would be in. Messing with that boy and that conversation with her classmate had cost her valuable time she didn't intend to spend. For a good reason.

She entered.

"You are late". Her father stated in a matter-of-fact manner. His eyes bored down onto her. She shifted, uncomfortable and in an attempt to steady herself.

"I'm sorry father." She began to feel very small in the face of her father looming over her.

His eyes narrowed - she could tell that he was not in a good mood. Though it was not like she had seen him in a good mood since her mother had left them.

"You do not have time for distractions. Whatever you were doing, I can assure you it was a waste of time."

She kept her gaze fixated on the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Yes father."

A pause.

"What do I always tell you?" This question was not rhetorical. The answer had been continuously drilled into her head to this day. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

And exactly how he would react if he didn't hear it.

"If I don't study, I will not be successful. If I am not successful, people will use me as a steppingstone to become successful themselves." Her reply was machine-like - devoid of any emotion.

"Correct," he began, "you will become someone who uses - not someone who will be used."

She meekly nodded.

"I cannot understand you if you do not speak."

She bit her lip.

"I said speak!" He slammed his fist against the wall next to her, causing her to flinch in recoil.

"Y-yes father."

"Perhaps no dinner tonight will be enough motivation to deter you from whatever you were frivolously doing that meant more to you than your future. Now go and continue your studies."

The usual punishment.

'He's doing this because he cares. He's doing this for you' - this was becoming a daily mantra.

A snide voice spoke up inside of her.

'He's doing it because he's a failure who let others step all over him. His pride won't allow me to end up like him'. And at the end of the day, pride was all it came down to. Pride over any feelings for her. To him losing one's pride meant death. What was a missed meal or two to instill such important lessons? What was so wrong with not being able to go out on weekends? Or have friends? 'Distractions' he called it - the weak dragging others down to their level because they don't have what it takes to succeed. Leaches he called them.

Her life was not her own. She knew that much. He owns it - and that won't change no matter how much she cries or wishes.

But...

There is a place where she can do what she wants. She won't even get in trouble - she's careful enough to make sure of that.

Suddenly she had a very strong urge to take out her pent-up anger on a certain hat-wearing boy. She may not look forward to the rest of her life, but she certainly looked forward to tomorrow.

Why would she let him go? After all...

...she had finally found someone more pathetic than her.

* * *

 

**So this chapter is kinda just set-up for the story. The next chapter will continue the backstory and after that the story will jump forward to take place after V3. Got a good feeling about this one though I've had fun with the concept so hopefully you guys will find it interesting once it develops more. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Review if you feel like it and I hope you enjoyed. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys - here's chapter 2. Like I said in chapter one this is essentially a continuation of the prologue of the story, though after this chapter the story will jump ahead to the end of V3, with everything taking place in V3 being canon in this story. I made a few changes like Shuichi and Kaede not waking up together and entering the gym at the same time, though that change was necessary for the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Time passes, the game begins

Much time passed. The girls actions to the boy escalated to coincide with her growing frustrations. Beatings from her were more common as of late, but she always made sure to humiliate him with more creatively cruel methods each time he had the misfortune of running into her on one of her bad days (which were becoming more frequent).

His other classmates ostracized him on account of his poor social skills, and as more and more time passed, and as he endured more and more, his feelings of worthlessness amplified until they reached a fever pitch.

He couldn't take anymore - he couldn't go to school - she was there - he couldn't take the pitying looks and the questionings of 'what's wrong?' from his parents. For as low as he felt, pity was the last thing he wanted. Pity only reminded him of how pathetic he was. Of how worthless he was. His parents were busy people who actually contributed to society - how dare a waste of life like him burden them with his pathetic problems.

His classmates didn't care - "man up" they'd say - even the teachers who saw (though she was usually careful enough to make sure they didn't).

He had decided.

For once he'd have power. Power over his own life. To use his life in the way he wanted and to not have someone else use it as their plaything. If he remained alive, then all through his life he would be hurt and taken advantage of by people just like her - him never strong enough to attempt to stop them. He didn't want to suffer even one more day of it.

Eyes half-lidded, he scrolled through websites with more conceivable ways to die than he could count. If he was going to do this, it had to be something that people remembered. Something that would let them know that someone was there, if even for the briefest of moments.

And that is when he found it.

Danganronpa .

And he began to feel something new.

Even when his parents suddenly died in a car accident, he felt numb.

Because at this point his life was not his own. It belonged to  Danganronpa . As each day passed it nurtured his new feelings.

He ended up having to transfer schools in order to move in with his uncle - his new guardian.

He smiled bitterly at the fact that all it took to be away from her was the loss of the only people who truly cared for him, and who he in turn had truly cared for - shouldering his problems alone in fear that if he bothered and burdened them, he would be left with no one who cared for him.

All he had left as proof they had once been in his life was the precious hat they had given him, still resting on its rightful place. He had found it more prudent than ever to use it to hide his face from the world.

With  Danganronpa's  influence, the way he viewed others and the world started to warp.

His uncle however, attempted on many occasions to connect with the boy, but after many failures he gave the boy what he wanted. He left him be. To sink deeper like he desired.

He  sat  alone in his room. His uncle was still at work. Since taking him on he assumed that his uncle had to work longer hours to provide for them both. His eyes were looking more and more tired each day - each smile more strained.

He tightened his grip on the sign up forms for the newest season of  Danganronpa  - season 53.

He felt more like a waste of space. These feelings fed into his obsession. He felt delighted. He felt...despair.

* * *

The girl scrolled through the search results - her stomach groaning loudly. She had reached her breaking point. She had no release for her feelings. Her release was gone - it had been years since he left. No one could take his place - he was truly the most pathetic person she had ever met. Her father's demands and punishments became more and more strict - punishment's being anything from physical, mental, or on bad days (most days) both. It seemed the older she got the more he would punish her for simply looking like her mother - something he found unforgivable. She couldn't take it anymore. She had seen how monstrous people could be. She scoffed at the fact that she used to believe in naive concepts like 'good people'. Though she supposed that she hasn't been one of those either. 'Quick and easy suicide' she had searched.

One of the results caught her eye.

'Suicide on recent episode Danganronpa season 52 deemed to be the quickest and easiest death in the show's history.'

' Danganronpa '. She had heard her classmates talk about it many times - as well as a few times in passing from random conversations she overheard on her way home.

Interest slightly piqued in hopes the article would contain inspiration for the answer she sought, she clicked on it.

* * *

Her application to the 53rd season  sat  on her lap, almost completely filled in. She had gone to great lengths to keep this from her father.

'I will survive this game and win the prize money. I will be someone who uses. Never someone who is used. And I will finally get away from him.'

She had been ready to die, and while that hadn't fully changed, she was willing to use her life for this gamble. For this chance. This newfound goal gave her purpose. She felt...hope.

* * *

He had attended the audition - his uncle being none the wiser. His anticipation to know if he was accepted was palpable. He wanted to be accepted with every fibre of his being. This was the perfect chance - the perfect opportunity to end it all while leaving his mark on the world.

Time passed excruciatingly slowly. Days turned into weeks and still no reply. He would have given up hope, but he had already discarded that. Now his life was just waiting and waiting and waiting. They had to choose him - they just had to. He was perfect for the show - he spent almost all of his time dedicated to watching Danganronpa and thinking up all different kinds of scenarios for him to act out if he gets chosen.

And eventually, his patience paid off.

He had no idea what was going on. He was on his way home from school, walking the same way he would walk everyday, when something extremely different occurred. Out of nowhere he was dragged into a car by two men, and the last thing he could remember before waking up in a locker was a stinging sensation in his neck.

After exploring his surroundings unsure and alone, he eventually made his way to what appeared to be a gym. Inside he noticed similarly confused students. One boy with a beard and a bad attitude started profanely yelling at what appeared to be a collection of stuffed animals.

Hold on - one moved. Animatronics he assumed. Though they certainly looked familiar...

...could it be? The boy's felt numb with excitement. It seemed that no one else had caught on.

However everyone's concerns were soon turned into cheers and celebrations once it was revealed that they were in fact chosen to participate in the 53rd season of Danganronpa.

He was ecstatic.

He glanced around the room.

Someone new had arrived.

He hasn't noticed her.

A latecomer?

His gaze settled on her.

His smile vanished.

He looked like a puppet who's strings had been cut. Defeated and purposeless.

He started hyperventilating as he pulled his hat down further onto his face.

Why was she here why was she here why was she here why was she here why was she here why was she here why was she here why was she here why was she here why was she here  

He could only think one thing.

Since she was here - she could kill him. He had finally escaped. Finally found a way to make his life his own and realised how he wanted to use it. But in the end, there was a very real chance that she would be the one to kill him.

He didn't escape.

In fact...

...now he was trapped.   
  
  


Unless he kills her first.   
  
  


V3 begins.

* * *

**And with that the prologue is over. Next chapter will pick up after the ending of V3. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites as always, and I'll catch you all next time. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys - here's the next chapter. I'm finding this story to be pretty enjoyable to write so I'm managing to keep a decent speed when writing these chapters. I've finally decided to write a few chapters ahead which I think is a good idea. That way I can release these more consistently than I have for other fics in the past. Hope you guys like this chapter - it's mainly more background and the final setup for what goes on after the main story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Truth in the Lies

The three survivors looked to the sky with renewed vigor. This would be the beginning of their new lives - lives bound to be filled with many difficulty and hardships. But despite all of this they were ready. They had endured constant trials and tribulations to get to this point. They were now able to take their first steps forward.

Shuichi moved first, fists clenched and a determined smile on his face. He had barely planted his foot on the ground before a loud ringing sounded out from above.

"Ahem. Testing, testing. Can everyone hear me alright?"

The survivors froze. They'd know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that haunted them over the past few weeks of their lives - one that they had hoped to never hear again.

"What is this!? Didn't Monokuma get destroyed along with the rest of the academy?" Himiko's voice was shaky as she meekly moved behind Maki, who glared toward the general direction of where the voice had emanated from.

"This is an announcement from your former headmaster. Wow I can't believe you've all graduated already. I couldn't be more proud! Eh, wait a second, I don't remember my class being this small...Ah well! I guess that's the price for a good education these days - you can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs - and what great omelettes you've all become!"

"I-I'm not an omelette! I'm a mage!" Himiko's protest was heard on deaf ears as the obnoxious voice continued.

"Aaaaanyway, this bear is an AI who's purpose is to bring the surviving students up to date on  
what's goin' down. But first, any guesses on what's actually going on?"

Shuichi thought for a moment, his gaze faraway as he took in all the information presented to him and processed it.

"Is...is this a simulation?"

"Ding ding! As expected of the 'Ultimate Detective' puhuhuhuhu." Monokuma mocked.

Maki turned to Shuichi questioningly. "Wait, a simulation? Like that one Danganronpa game?" She held a skeptical look that suggested that she wouldn't listen to a word Monokuma said, only accepting such a reality if Shuichi affirmed it.

"It would explain some things, like Monokuma, the Monokids, Kiibo and even the executions - and if what Tsumigi said was true, then it isn't outside the realm of possibility that none of this was actually 'real', but simply a constructed simulation streamed worldwide."

Himiko looked distressed - she didn't want to believe what she was hearing, but it was Shuichi who was telling her this. She trusted him, didn't she? Of course she did, they survived together - and Shuichi was one of the main deciding factors in this.

"Don't worry - we'll ease you out reaaaal slow. What? No comments on that? Damn where's the rude broad when you need her? Wait, nevermind. My bad." Monokuma let out a small laugh which made Shuichi grimace.

Monokuma raised a paw, and a snapping sound resounded in the remains of the academy. It was as if at that moment, he had possessed an absolute authority.

A pause. The tension was palpable. Then suddenly, the survivors felt a shift in their reality. Shuichi felt a sudden dissonance with his body. It was not responding as if it was not his own. As if his consciousness was being called back to his real body.

The last thing he remembered seeing before everything faded to black was a taunting 'You win!', crudely decorating the sky.

* * *

It had turned out that Team Danganronpa had planned to begin a new evolution in the Danganronpa series by introducing virtual reality for the first time - something during the time of the first few series of Danganronpa was purely an interesting concept and nothing more. With the evolution of virtual reality, the company had finally been ready to create a season where the stakes were realer than ever. Gone were the live-action acting of the previous series - the fans were beginning to get bored of that. This would be the great revival of Danganronpa as the most real (and fake) reality show to ever exist. Armed with memory altering technology, false memories were implanted in the consciousnesses of the participants - allowing the team to create the perfect cast of characters for a Danganronpa series, except this time the actors were unaware of their true roles.

However, once the series reached its climax, and it was revealed that for the first time, this series was not scripted with aware actors, the hordes and masses of people watching all around the world began to question. Question the ethicality of the situation - question if these fake personalities were really real. In the end, Shuichi had won by managing to convince the world that the participants were in fact real, as the whole ordeal they had endured was real to them. This caused large ripples in the real world, with Team Danganronpa being investigated for unethical treatment, as well as facing numerous court charges. In summary, though the process was ongoing, Team Danganronpa was done for.

Yet despite the survivors of the season managing to defeat the company in a moral victory, with the Japanese government taking over and defeating the company in a more congruent way in terms of legality and tangibility in the reproach of the company's actions, the scars of those involved still remained.

This was something that Shuichi was about to face first hand, as a dim light began to stir him from what felt like an eternal slumber. The green hue of the pod enclosing him, and the gentle humming of the machinery started to invade his senses, softly dragging him back to reality from the terrible nightmare he had endured.

Sound. Muffled voices - worry? No...perhaps excitement?

The pod opened.

Yushiro Otonashii stepped out(?)

* * *

**This chapter was pretty short, but it's the length it needs to be, being the final setup for the main story. Hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to what's to come. Reviews help motivate me so drop one if you feel like it and I appreciate any and all support as always. See you all next time. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's Chapter 4 - before it starts I just want to say thank you to everyone's who is following this story and for the reviews I've gotten so far, and even to any readers who simply enjoy this story so far. I've really been finding this story a good way to unwind and I've kept a pretty decent schedule when writing for this so that's good. I hope you guys like this one - it's starting to become it's own 'thing' from this chapter on I think - and hopefully it will continue to develop as it goes on. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Fiction sleeps, reality awakens

He spluttered as emerged from the dimly lit pod he was lying in. His body was soaked which only added to his disorientation. To add insult to injury his head began to throb which always impeded his deductive abilities, so he simply stared forwards for a moment, taking in the dull sounds of machinery lined up all around him.

In a second he was surrounded by what appeared to be a cluster of doctors. Various hands reached out toward him, checking his body over and barraging him with questions like 'how are you feeling?' and 'is there any pain in (insert body part here)?' This repeated for a small while until the two doctors that were on his side supporting him helped him into a wheelchair that had been prepared for him.

It seemed that his responses were adequate, despite the fact that his body weak, as he was asked no further questions as he was wheeled off to be washed and changed into less wet clothes.

As this went on, his mind was focused on one thing in particular - his two friends that he had exited the simulation with. He was told they would be reunited soon. His mind was muddled, but he could clearly remember that he wasn't alone. He was told that his full memory would return to him shortly. Until then he felt lost and confused. Memories were returning to him at a steady pace. It was hard to put the whole picture together when you lack pieces of the puzzle.

'Mr Otonashii' the doctors had called him. That felt familiar but wrong. Clean and dry, he was wheeled into a small white room where myriad tests were conducted on him to fully make sure that he was as okay as he had said. After this, he was taken to 'see his friends'. While he waited, one of the nurses that was assigned to him offered him food and water. He wasn't hungry, but his throat was dry to the point where speaking was painful. He requested more water and drank his fill.

After he had finished drinking, he heard a nearby door open, and the familiar sound of a wheelchair filled the air. He turned his head slightly, getting a view of the two girls that had entered.

They looked as grim as he felt. Yushiro(?) took a small amount of solace in this - feeling like he wasn't alone in how he was feeling. However, feelings of relief to be reunited with his friends, as well as worry for their well-being dominated. He couldn't remember their names at the moment, but to see that they were alive and somewhat well was consolation enough.

The two girls were placed facing him, the nurses that had handled them excusing themselves, telling them that they would be outside if they needed anything. When the door closed behind them, the silence in the room was palpable.

Finally he looked up at his companions. For the life of him he couldn't recall their faces from his memory. Just blurs. A short girl with red hair on his left. They made eye contact. A pause.

'Himiko...Yumeno...magician...' he recalled. So far that was all that came to him. His memories of the simulation were the furthest out of reach in his mind. It felt like it was taking double the time and effort to recall those memories than it took to remember who he was before all of this.

A name, a talent, and a sense of camaraderie was the only affinity he could feel with the short girl at the moment.

His gaze lingered for a moment, though he couldn't help his gaze from being focused on the other girl.

"M-Maki...?" His slightly hoarse voice held more than just confusion. It also held fear - which did not go unnoticed by the red-eyed girl. Many of the memories of her in Yushiro's mind had her holding dangerous weapons, giving looks that could kill and asking people if they wanted to die.

She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. Himiko(?) looked at Yushiro, and then at Maki(?). His reaction had clearly served to amplify her confusion over her current situation. Shuichi felt bad adding to her distress, but Yushiro couldn't help but tremble as the assassin's name left his lips.

"Shuichi." Maki spoke, almost pleadingly. Why, he wasn't sure. Pleading him to remember her maybe? Yushiro had a feeling that there was more to this girl than what he currently remembered from the simulation, and felt slightly bad that he couldn't recall.

The came she called him made him pause. 'Shuichi'. 'Shuichi Saihara'. Detective. Him? The name was familiar. So that was his name inside the simulation.

Sparks of memories fluttered deep in his mind. He recoiled slightly at the process, something Maki mistook for a flinch at her presence.

"Nyeh?" Himiko coughed. "I mean - are you okay Shuichi? You seem afraid of Maki-roll"

Yushiro and Maki's attention moved from eachother to the smaller girl. He got the feeling that her memories of Maki were coming back to her faster than his were.

"A-ah, yeah. Sorry. I can't remember much at the moment. Only fragments." Yushiro spluttered. Maki seemed to relax slightly at his explanation.

Her neutral expression remained on her face as always. She clearly still felt a need to belie her feelings. Yushiro felt that she wasn't able to trust him or Himiko fully yet, which he could understand, feeling the same himself.

He cleared his throat. "How are you both feeling?" Shuichi's voice, laden with concern unconsciously emitted from him.

Maki stayed silent, so Himiko took it upon herself to talk.

"Not sure...I can't tell who I am really. It's annoying." She tugged on her hat. "I don't even know if my name is Maho Aya or Himiko Yumeno." Yushiro could relate, and he was sure that Maki was feeling similarly.

Yushiro and Himiko looked at Maki expectantly for a response.

"Yeah. Me too." Short and curt. Somehow Yushiro felt that was in character for her.

"So..." Himiko started. "Have any theories? We don't really have anything to go off here." She yawned.

Shuichi's detective abilities took over. "Well, I noticed something when I was being removed from the pod I was in earlier. Back then I didn't think anything about it, but now it's prevalent. The other pods were empty - and considering this was all a simulation, it might not be farfetched to think that this means the others may be alive. The effects on their mental state after undergoing virtual deaths is something I can't comment on though - I only have a basic knowledge of psychology, and even then, this simulation is an unprecedented event."

He took on a thinking pose.

"We'll have to investigate more. Right now I don't have enough information to draw any conclusions - only hypotheses. It could turn out that they're not planning on letting us leave - in which case we'll have to re-assess our situation and potentially plan an escape. Though I have a feeling that we'll find out much more tomorrow."

"Detective's intuition?" Himiko coyly smiled.

Yushiro quietly chuckled. "Just a hunch."

"I hope everyone is okay." Himiko said quietly. "I think..." She added quieter.

A small silence settled over the group as they each tried to remember who exactly 'everyone' was, and what, if anything they each meant to them.

Yushiro spoke up to dispell the silence that was making him increasingly uncomfortable. "W-well for today I think we should go to sleep. We'll need to be well-rested for whatever goes on tomorrow. I think. Y-you guys don't have to listen to me, but...um..." He reached for his hat and pulled it over his eyes to avoid eye-contact.

Maki gave him a look. "Yeah, that would be for the best. Especially if we have to use force to break out tomorrow." Himiko nodded. Yushiro wasn't surprised that she expected to have to forcefully escape.

"Well, uh..."

"Goodnight". With that final word the three survivors went their separate ways towards their assigned rooms.

Yushiro grasped the door handle and took a single step in before he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Hm?" He turned expecting to see Himiko - the shy act befitting her.

Maki tightly held his sleeve, eyes covered by her hair. Unable to see her eyes, Yushiro couldn't read her to ascertain her intentions. That, alongside the assassin's mere presence and proximity to him make Yushiro's heart race in fear. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach and he found his mouth dry and mind blank.

Just like before he was at someone's complete and utter mercy. He couldn't push down those old feelings of longing for death. Though Yushiro couldn't tell himself whether that was a good or bad thing. Conflicting thoughts fought with his old mindset.

'Don't be afraid, trust her' he unconsciously thought to himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself and the dark thoughts that naturally came to him.

"Shuichi." He had to strain himself to hear the words that were whispered by the assassin.

"...Maki...?"

"I...No. Nevermind."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm. He didn't know why. In one swift movement the girl had him up against the wall with the arm that grabbed her painfully pinned by the assassin.

"You wanna die? - Ah. I-I'm sorry. Reflexes." She released Yushiro with a look of shame.

He moved his arm in a circular motion to make sure he wasn't injured. He shook as he remembered he was used to being treated like that.

"...it's fine... goodnight." Maki looked almost disappointed with his response, but shook her head and walked away.

For some reason, he did a few sets of sit-ups and push-ups before he decided to sleep.

Yushiro Otonashii sleeps.

Shuichi Saihara wakes up.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun. The plot - it thickens. So I tried to**   **make the real life name for Shuichi fitting, so the meaning of his name is 'meek boy who shouts' which is pretty fitting with the simulation personality of Shuichi. Same with choosing Himiko's real name. I may not give every character a name for their original selves, but I'm at least planning a few more. I was a bit unsure of creating these new names to begin with - I'm not really a fan of OC's in my stories so I didn't want it to seem like I was making a new character. I think in the end it turned out alright though, as I've tried to make the original name and personality of each character fit with them as a character. You'll see more of what I mean in future chapters. Hope you guys liked this one and review if you want to. Peace out!**


End file.
